


Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Kageyama x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Series: Haikyuu!! Kisses [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Party, Practice Kissing, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ceejles on Tumblr ( ceejles.tumblr.com/ )<br/> has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence, so I'm writing a series. You can see all of Ceejles kiss art pieces here: ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss…@</p><p>This dumb, socially inept dork. This gorgeous, freaking genius setter. What am I supposed to do with you, Kageyama? Huh? You're too precious for this world.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Kisses Series (Kageyama x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Ceejles on Tumblr ( ceejles.tumblr.com/ )  
>  has some fantastic fanart for various Haikyuu!! boys covered in smoochies and I can't stand the magnificence, so I'm writing a series. You can see all of Ceejles kiss art pieces here: ceejles.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss…@
> 
> This dumb, socially inept dork. This gorgeous, freaking genius setter. What am I supposed to do with you, Kageyama? Huh? You're too precious for this world.

**Language...because, Kageyama...***

Tobio Kageyama had just experienced, by far, the most fulfilling school year of his life. Not only did he do well in volleyball, but he grew in the sport, learned how to be a team player, made friends for the first time ever, and took on opponents he never could have won against without the other members of Karasuno. He had definitely been able to open up more to developing social skills with the help of Hinata, Tanaka, Suga, and the rest of his team.

One area where he hadn't made any improvements, however, was where it concerned talking to girls. He'd been trying to figure out how to approach women, but Kageyama was still at a loss. It wasn't as if his teammates fared much better. There were only two people he knew that really seemed to just have some kind of natural skill, when it came to having girls flock to them, though giving back totally different responses to their fans; Tsukishima and Oikawa-- but he _certainly_ wasn't going to ask either of them for advice.

There really was just one person he could ask, even if it was going to be mildly embarrassing. He trusted you to take him seriously and not think he was trying to be offensive. Kageyama had known you in middle school and even though you had ended up managing for Aobajosai, where the majority of Kitagawa First had gone, the two of you still spoke regularly. You both were obsessed with volleyball in different ways, and he hadn't been willing to abandon the friendship, so you were often texting or talking. He really liked you a great deal.

 _Well, not like that_ , he assured himself.

The two of you had a comfortable friendship and you were the one female friend he could trust completely. Never mind that you were his only female friend, besides Yachi.

Now seemed as good a time as any. Thanks to this party, you had been standing talking with him and some of the other guys from Karasuno. He didn't often have a chance to be around you in person, so if he was going to do this in time for the next school year, this was his opportunity.

"Could I talk to you for a minute, (F/n)? I need your help with something," he stated simply, after tapping you on the shoulder.

"Sure. What's up, Tobes?" you responded with a smile, using a nickname no one else was allowed to get away with.

"No. Not here. This is something we need to do in private. I don't want anyone else to see that part of me," he commented blandly.

Kageyama was a bit confused then, to watch as your (e/c) eyes widened, Daichi began coughing uncontrollably, Suga laughed while pounding the captain's back, and Hinata appeared mortified; all of you changing varying shades of pink.

"Bakageyama!! What's wrong with you? You can't talk to girls like that! You're so dumb!" Hinata began scolding, stepping between the pair of you, as if he was defending you from Tobio.

"What was wrong with _that_ , dumbass?!" he growled back.

Stepping back between the two boys, you faced Hinata and said, "It's fine for now, Hinata. There's no way he meant what it sounded like, ya know? Not this knucklehead."

Kageyama grimaced slightly as you punched him in the shoulder, already knowing there was clearly something he should be feeling embarrassed about, but not knowing what. He always seemed the last to know when it came to picking up on the social cues.

"Come on, Genius," you ordered, walking towards the exit of the dancehall. 

Kageyama turned to follow, but felt a rapid tugging on his suit sleeve. He gave an exasperated look down to the orange-haired boy beside him.

"You don't even know what you did, do you, idiot?" was his question.

Karasuno's setter tried to ignore his obnoxious volleyball partner and continue following you out of the room, but Hinata jerked him down by the shoulder so that Tobio's ear was low enough for him to hear a whisper. "Something you need to do in private? That _part of you_?! That sounds like you were telling her you wanted to go do something lewd."

"What?! No, it didn't!" he argued loudly, looking back towards Daichi and Suga who were both nodding in agreement with Hinata. "Damn it! Well, she knows I didn't mean it that way," he shot back.

"Still...pretty embarrassing to say that to a girl, right? How have you and (F/n) even stayed friends this long?" Hinata taunted.

"Shut up, dumbass!" he blushed, leaving his teammates as well as the rest of the crowd behind, jogging to figure out exactly where you had gone. There was no way you thought he meant what _they_ thought he meant, but Hinata having brought it up at all caused him to think something about you that he never had before.

It turned out not to be difficult to locate you. He found you still waiting in the hallway for him to show. Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, in a quick effort to rid himself of the word "LEWD" and your name that seemed determined to take up all the spare space inside his mind. When he opened them again, you gestured with your head for him to follow and he did. You finally stopped in the building's courtyard, sitting down on a lone metal bench.

He joined you as you asked, "So what's the big mystery that requires us being alone?"

"I didn't mean anything weird by that," he offered, looking away when you laughed. 

_Of course, you knew that. Stupid Hinata._

Looking back, he finished, "I just want you to teach me how to talk to girls without looking like a moron."

"Because that's not weird, at all," you mused. "I have to say, you're off to an interesting start."

He growled at himself and pinched the bridge of his nose firmly. Sighing finally, he straightened his tie and sat a little more upright, trying to convey that this was a serious matter to him. "Look," he began, "you and Yachi are the only girls I can seem to talk to, but I wouldn't ask Yachi this. She would get way too flustered and embarrassed and probably panic."

You laughed shortly. "Oh, Yachi. She certainly would." After a moment of you most likely imagining Hitoka's potential reaction if she'd been in your shoes, you focused your attention back to Karasuno's setter. "Why the sudden interest?"

"It just seems like I should figure out how this stuff works, don't you think? I-- I kind of freeze around normal girls." You scoffed loudly, feigning that you'd been wounded by his statement. He narrowed his eyebrows and said, "You know what I mean...around girls that don't think of me as a jerk."

"Delusional, the lot of them," you replied, and he pushed you playfully backwards as you laughed again.

"Shut up," he started. "Not everybody knows that. I've had several girls confess to me already, just so you know."

"Well, sure, they would." It was a comment that wasn't taunting him in the slightest, and it took Kageyama by surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He couldn't help but feel there must be some other meaning to your words. It must be a trap or a setup for a joke.

"6 feet tall? Athletically built? Unusual shade of eyes? Smooth, dark hair that just falls in place without you trying? This may come as a surprise to you, Tobio, but you're kind of gorgeous."

Kageyama quickly turned 17 different shades of red just in the minimal amount of skin visible with him in a suit. He never would have expected _you_ of all people to say something like that to him. It wasn't the first time a girl had told him he was handsome, but coming from you had caused a sharp tug somewhere in the base of his stomach. 

Sure, you just said it like it was some basic fact, but he had always kind of assumed you only thought of him as a weird, troll-like, awkward brother. The fact that you saw him as a "gorgeous" guy was an idea he wasn't entirely prepared to process.

"Are you even going to have time for girls? I mean, you've only focused on volleyball for as long as I've known you. I don't see that changing without you being dead or thrown in prison or something."

Concentrating hard on the reason he was actually alone with you seemed a little more difficult, suddenly. He wasn't entirely sure the voice that left his mouth was even his, "I'm not stopping volleyball. I--I don't know. I just want the option. I'm tired of looking like a moron when someone confesses, or hurting their feelings. I'm tired of Oikawa and everyone else making fun of me for this kind of thing. Does it really matter?"

You shrugged and shook your head. Kageyama had always known he thought you were pretty, but now that you had given him that stupid compliment, he couldn't stop noticing that the things he had always liked seemed to stand out more. Your (e/c) eyes seemed almost sparkling with the outdoor light directly overhead, and the way you were studying him while chewing lightly on your lip was turning out to be very distracting.

He realized he must have been staring a bit too long when you shot him a puzzled expression. Kageyama tried a little too hard to overcompensate for the dazed look he'd been giving you.

You giggled, "Well, first of all, you definitely need to work on how you approach women. I mean, don't walk up to them with that scary glare you keep on your face."

"I'm not trying!" he exclaimed, actually feeling embarrassed in front of you for a change.  
_  
Damn it! This is weird,_ he thought. _It's just (F/n). This is no big deal. It's the same (F/n) as always. Get it together, dumbass._

Even though he had shouted, you didn't respond in kind... _same as always_. 

Seemingly unaffected, you said, "I know that, but you'll have to be more conscious of it if you want to come off less like a creep. Try offering a smile when you introduce yourself."

Kageyama forced a big smile onto his face, hoping it was convincing enough, knowing it probably looked terrifying. He had a knack for ruining good intentions any time he tried to make himself look _less_ intimidating.

"Oh god. Not like that! What the hell, Tobio? What was that?"

"A damn smile!" he yelled again.

Shaking your head and placing a hand on his shoulder, you coaxed, "I've seen you smile plenty of times. _That_ is _not_ what you just did. I said smile, not look like you've come to eat her soul!"

Soft touch. Jokes whenever he started getting too worked up...s _ame as always._

 __He snorted a short laugh, and you smiled broadly, placing both thumbs at the corners of his slightly upturned mouth-- holding the natural smile in place a little longer.

"There. There's the one. It doesn't have to be big...just something that lets her know you're happy to be around her, okay?"

 _You_ might have been the same as always, but he certainly wasn't feeling the same. His skin felt an electric jolt where your thumbs rested by his lips. When you moved them away, his head felt a little muddled. 

Clearing his throat louder than necessary, he asked, "So what kind of stuff am I supposed to talk about?"

"Whatever you want," you answered, seemingly offering no help on the matter.

"You're kidding." This was supposed to be the whole reason you two were out here. He needed your help. He was certain there must be some rules, a formula, or maybe a magic code to talking with women, and now you weren't even going to share it with him? 

"No. Not kidding. I mean, you should be polite, of course, but if someone isn't interested in what you have to say or doesn't like the kinds of things you have to talk about, they probably aren't going to be a good match for you romantically. You don't want a girl who hates the things you love," you offered seriously. 

_Damn it!_ he thought. This wasn't good. Everything you said was making him feel more and more strangely towards you this evening. He should definitely abort this plan before he got in over his head.

"But don't dominate the conversation, either. Ask about the other person, too--personal, but not _too_ personal, at first," you continued. 

So, you _were_ actually offering helpful tips on the matter.

He couldn't help himself around you. The two of you had such an easy back and forth, usually. He teased, "Like, 'Hey, what kind of underwear do you have on?'"

"Damn it, Kageyama! Please tell me that was a joke. Even you aren't _that_ socially awkward," you bemoaned.

He was smiling slightly again, amused at your reaction. "Yeah. Only joking."

Smacking at him playfully, the two of you laughed about his idiot comment. He noticed it sounded different to him than usual. It sounded beautiful.

 _Shit! I like her. I like (F/n). I_ do _like her like that._

He had made the decision to retreat before things got far enough for him to say something stupid to you and ruin your friendship.

"So what about kissing?" Your question caught him completely off-guard.

Hoping he didn't look as stiff or as obvious as he suddenly felt, he asked, "What about it?"

"Did you want to practice or whatever?" He couldn't glean anything at all from your expression. You _looked_ completely serious, as far as he could tell. Why wouldn't you be? It would be like kissing nobody for you, he assumed. Then again, maybe he had been too obvious and you were punishing him for it.

"Now you're the one who's j-joking," he stammered.

"No way. I'm not sending my protégé out to the ladies as a bad kisser! You think I want to listen to you complaining about it later? Just do it already. Kiss me." You still seemed dead serious.

"I feel like this is a trap," he said cautiously. Kageyama felt slight tremors beginning in his hands.

You laughed at his sudden nervousness. It was unlike him around you, and you knew it.

Gently, you urged, "Look at me. It's not a trap. It's not that serious. Now show me your moves."

He knew if he didn't do something at this point, you'd be onto the fact that he was taking this more seriously than you realized. He tried to steel himself, clenching his hands together in his lap, and leaning quickly forward to kiss you.

"Nope," you clipped, turning your head rapidly.

"What do you mean 'nope?' I haven't done anything yet!"

= = = =

You couldn't help, but giggle. "You have to set the mood. Even if it's just a simple touch. Don't just charge in with fish lips."

"I'm outta here," he growled, standing to make an embarrassed exit.

You jerked him back down onto the bench before he was even able to take a step. Half the fun of your relationship with Kageyama was that he allowed you to be bossy most of the time. "No, you're not. Come on, Tobes, you trust me, right?"

He nodded, although somewhat cautiously, and you continued, "Here. So, just imagine I'm you for a minute. Like this."

You couldn't help but smile at his nervous expression. He'd definitely grown from that adorable junior high student to someone much more mature in his year at a different school than you. He was attractive...very attractive, as far as you were concerned. You weren't sure how someone who was 6 feet tall, expression basically stuck in a scowl, managed to be so precious, so often.

You were pretty sure you weren't interested in Kageyama romantically. Mostly. It was true that he'd made a lot of progress since coming to Karasuno, and only in a good way. He _was_ more mature and more friendly and had taken care to foster the friendship between the two of you, even when you weren't sure you could stay friends at different high schools.

You guys had a meaningful relationship, but he just wasn't a guy you could picture yourself dating anymore. You had grown out of your crush on him by the end of middle school anyway, once he started becoming more and more closed off to his team. You had hated watching it all fall apart.

He was your friend, yes. He was good looking, yes. He was obsessed with volleyball, yes-- and you were almost certain that meant he didn't really have the time for girls, but that didn't mean you couldn't have a little fun with him that evening. He kind of deserved a little light torture, after how he had ended your time at Kitagawa First. Not to mention, he was just too adorable to resist.

He swallowed hard as your hand came up slowly and tenderly brushed through his soft black bangs, before you slid it to rest behind his head, thumb gently caressing his jaw. You scooted yourself closer and closed the gap a little more, licking your lips to moisten them.

His dark blue eyes studied you intently, really trying to pay attention to "the lesson." Tilting your head up, you closed the gap down to mere millimeters, and enjoyed the way his breathing caught in his throat. Smirking briefly, you let your lips brush his. Only a few moments before pulling away, looking as unaffected as possible.

"Sort of like that, but make it your own, of course. Now you try."

He nodded and as he took one of your hands in his, those dark eyes took on a different look altogether-- one that made it easy to forget he was supposed to be a student studying a skill. Your heart jumped a little harder in your chest.

He ran his thumb over your lips slowly, tracing their shape, watching them hungrily. Then, brushing the rest of his fingertips across your cheek, before twisting them into your (h/c) locks, he tilted your face back up to him. He didn't linger too long before his lips were on yours, moving gently. You enjoyed the way his mouth closed lightly over your bottom lip, pulling it softly towards him, making you want to lean into him more.

As you did, his hand released yours and moved around to your back, pushing you gently even closer. Your hand rested against his chest and you felt that his heart was pounding rapidly. Yours couldn't have been faring much better, but you didn't want him to know how much you were actually enjoying his kiss. After all, weren't you the one that was supposed to be teaching _him_ the lesson.

You meant to break the kiss, but a soft flick of his tongue along the seam of your lips, made your vision go momentarily white. There was a tug in the base of your stomach and you suddenly remembered all the times in the past that you had actually wanted this boy to kiss you like this.

Pulling back finally, you muttered, trying not to sound too dizzy, "Not bad. Not bad at all, Tobio."

"Did you feel that?" he asked, looking completely overwhelmed.

"Feel what?" Of course, you had felt it! You would have to be dead not to feel something after how he'd just kissed you.

"I don't know what to call it. Just-- did you feel something just now?" 

He looked almost hopeful, and you tried reminding yourself that this was Kageyama. He probably didn't mean what it sounded like he meant. It was best to keep it as detached as possible. You reminded yourself that you were in charge.

Trying to regain control, you said, "Don't get weird, Kageyama. It was just a meaningless kiss. You're only practicing for when you meet a girl you actually like."

"Actually like?" he repeated quietly, followed by the mumbled, "meaningless?" 

The way he actually looked a little dejected made your chest ache a little. You couldn't have actually hurt his feelings. You rested your hand on his knee for a minute and tried to catch his gaze again.

When you finally managed it, with a voice more steady than moments before, he added, "You're right. Yeah. Sorry about that. Let me try again, okay?"

You could only nod, stomach feeling tight and anxious as he leaned in again. The kiss was totally different this time. It wasn't soft, at all. It was intense and wild and desperate to taste you...desperate to connect with you. It was much too difficult to ignore all the feelings it stirred up for him-- the ones you had been suppressing to the best of your ability for the last year.

You had pictured a moment where Kageyama had actually realized he wanted you so often, that you were growing impatient. Your lips flew to his jaw and down his throat, earning a gasp that surprised you both, before he looked at you longingly with those dark blue eyes, shook his head and mercifully returned the gesture.

You fought the urge to tear open his white shirt, but admitted to yourself that it seemed to take a great deal of extra concentration, especially with his warm hand resting against your skin in your backless dress.

Finally, you pushed him back, before you let yourself get anymore carried away. Both of you were wild eyed and breathless.

"How about that time?" Kageyama managed between breathes. "Feel it that time?"

"Feel you kissing me? Yes, Tobes. Yes, I felt that. My lipstick is all over you, for crying out loud," you added. You didn't want to turn out to be reading something into the situation that he wasn't.

Half-heartedly, he wiped at the smears of dark lipstick on his jaw. "No!" he shouted, startling you somewhat. "Not the freaking kiss! The other thing! The thing where it seems like there's a string in your stomach pulling you closer and closer to someone. The thing where the words they say start to sound like music. The thing where you feel like if you don't touch them, you'll die. _That thing_?!!"

Your heart was pounding so loudly, you almost couldn't hear yourself respond. "Oh, that. Yeah, I guess so." It was the only control you had left over the moment, pretending you weren't about to collapse from excitement.

"I'm gonna throw something at you," he growled in frustration.

You snorted softly and smoothed your dress out, climbing sideways into his lap. He looked beyond irritated, but his arms eagerly welcomed you to him. "Are you trying to tell me something, Tobio?"

Growling again, he said, "You're being a pain," before kissing you tenderly on the cheek and forehead.

"Consider it payback for your King of the Court years," you taunted. He looked completely scandalized and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Kageyama," you said, leaning your head to his chest. "I think I like you.:

You felt him heave out a huge sigh of relief. "I think I like you, too," he cooed just above a whisper. "Will you be my girlfriend, (F/n)?"

Still unable to resist his classic reactions, you shook your head no. He looked at you and was honestly confused how that could possibly be your answer after everything so far.

"I guess you're not gifted at everything, huh?" you teased...and there it was.

A face that made others quiver with fear, made you tremble in an entirely different way that evening.  "HAH?!  What did you just say to me?"  

Nothing was more fun than getting Kageyama all worked up over something.  He couldn't resist turning it into a personal challenge to prove the other person wrong, and this time would be no different.

"I think you heard me just fine, Tobes.  Too bad you don't have the natural talent here that you have in volleyball," you smirked.

You'd really done it now.  Still giving you his most dangerous glare, he loosened his tie and spent the rest of the evening alone with you on that bench, changing your mind completely on whether or not he was someone you could date-- happily making sure he made you eat every last one of those words.


End file.
